Distractions
by Ward614
Summary: Sometimes Zanpakuto need to have fun tooy. Unfortunately it often results in making their shinigami look stupid, depression and interdimensional warfare.
1. Chapter 1

Toushirou Hitsuguaya opened his eyes and stared out over the icy tundra that was his inner world. The ground was covered in icy vines, which supported blooming flowers of frozen water crystals. In the distance, mountains could be seen partly obscured buy fog near their summits.

He began to climb over the frosted rocks toward his destination and the reason for his journey. After a few minutes, he reached a rock face, where the vines encircled the arched entrance of a cave.

"Come out, I know you are in there!" He yelled, hoping that Hyorinmaru would, for once, come at his summons and not when ever he felt like it.

**"Oh, you aren't any fun at all."** Replied a deep voice from right behind Toushirou.

Quickly spinning around, Toushirou looked up at the face of a giant dragon. His scales shone a light blue, but when they caught the light, they flashed white making the dragon look like he was as frozen and as cold as the rest of the landscape. His eyes, however, glowed like hot coals in a hearty, blazing fire. Despite his massive size, he could be surprisingly quiet when he wanted, a fact that he used to bother Toushirou as much as possible.

"Stop sneaking up on me! You do this every time I come here!" Toushirou yelled, trying to reign in his anger at the spirit.

**"Aw but it is funny to see you jump like a hollow just poked you in the back. Plus, I didn't do it the first time you showed up."** replied Hyorinmaru, laughing to himself.

"It is not funny! Here I am, coming here to talk with you, but no, you can't have a decent conversation without doing something stupid! I do not see how you are any part of _my_ soul."

**" I was just joking! Jeeze, you really need to stop being so serious all the time, it's not good for your health. I remember a time when you were happy and care free, and if you still were, we wouldn't be having this issue. Ever since you became a captain, the mountains are always covered in mist and when you come here I feel the need to try to lighten you up a bit." ** After a brief pause, he continued. **"What did you want to talk about anyway?"**

**"**Well I wanted to ask you about our bankai." Replied Toushirou, somewhat pacified by Hyourinmaru's words.

"**Well what about it"?**

"I know it looks awesome and all, but it is not all that powerful compared to the other captain's and the three flowers do not last very long ether. I want to train with you to bring it up to full power. I know that we are better than this."

**" Well, there isn't much I can do to help you until you are bigger."**

"Are you telling me I am to short to have a good bankai?!"

**"No, but you arn't ready yet for my full power. Any higher level techniques I show you would damage your body as you use th..."** All of a sudden a strange dinging noise filled the air, echoing off the rocky faces of the mountains in the distance, causing both of them to jump. This was a very interesting in the case of Hyourinmaru who wasn't actually touching the ground, yet managed to jump any way.

" Hyorinmaru, stop it! I thought we covered this all ready, I am trying to be serious here!"

**" That was not me Toushirou, I assure you, but we will have to continue this another time. Right now I need to go check my mail."**

And with that, Toushirou found himself back in the Tenth Devision training grounds.

"Grrrr, why can't anyone around here be helpful!" He was about to return to his office to force his lazy bum of a vice captain to actually do something for a change when what Hyorinmaru had said sunk in.

"Wait, he needs to check the mail!?"

As soon as Toushirou left, Hyourinmaru went back to his cave and opened a icy mail box

and puled out a sheet of paper, it read:

Hyourinmaru you are invited to a party on the 5th of may at 7:30 pm in Hanatarou's inner world

All the other zanpakutou will be there.

from:

Hisogamaru


	2. Chapter 2

**" Well this is a surprise! A party on the 5****th**** of May, well thats tomorrow so I might as well attend. I hope Toushirou will be okay by himself for a while." **And with that Hyourinmaru Went back into his cave to have a before-party nap. (Because he could and there really wasn't anything else to do.)

* * *

That same day...

"Same old buldings, same old side ways clouds, same old _EVERY THING! Nothing new ever happens around here!" _Hichigo was, once again, screaming out his defiance to the world. Not that it ever did anything, but he thought that if he yelled loud enough, Ichigo might hear him and do something interesting, like fight with him. " Zangetsu isn't any fun king! Come in here and stop being a pansy!

Just then, the ground shook, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the building he was standing on. (Technically, he flew because the buildings are sideways...) instead of stopping his plunge, he decided to keep falling until he passed Zangetsu who was still standing on his flagpole. Peeved that he hadn't fallen off as well, Hichigo just kept falling until he passed Zangetsu, not standing on a flagpole.

"Wait, what!? Zangetsu, are you duplicating yourself again?" Hichigo called as he landed himself on a near by building.

"Yep. I was just making my way over to the mailbox to look at what I just got."

"Wait, this place has a mailbox?"

"yep."

"Finally! Something fun to do!" Hichigo jumped off the building again.

"I hope he isn't giving Ichigo any suicidal tendencies..." Thought Zangetsu.

Hichigo finally stopped falling next to a floting yellow mail box.

"Ok, why in the heck is this mailbox not blue like the rest of the King's sorry mind? More importantly, why is it not sideways like everything else?" Opening it, he puled out a folded paper.

_Zangetsu, you are invited to a party on the 5__th__ of may at 7:30 pm in Hanatarou's inner world All the__other zanpakutou will be there._

_Yours,_

_-Hisogamaru _

" Gona party without me hmmm? Oh well," Hichigo said as he riped the pice of paper into little

bits. " Zangetsu is unable to attend!" And with that, he jumped back up to where the nearist Zangetsu was.

"What was it Hichigo? Something exciting?"

"No, just another flyer for that painting service."

"Oh! That is exciting! Maby we can spruce the place up you know, something wild!"

"Zangetsu..."

"yah, I know, It's just so hard to sit here doing nothing. It's screwing with my personality."

"I know what you mean."

And with that Zangetsu went back to duplicating himself, and Hichigo, to screaming at Ichigo for being so stupid. (Yes, Hichigo is running out of insults.)


End file.
